Asada Hirofumi
Asada Hirofumi is a first year student of Seidou High School. He is a pitcher and shares a room with Kuramochi and Sawamura. Appearance Asada is a tall and very lanky player. He has rather plain looks, wears round glasses and has short brown hair. Character Asada is quiet and introverted. He can be easily intimidated and always tries to stay in the background. The first impression of him appears to be "wimpy". He is seen slouching more than once. History He went to Mutou Middle School where he used to play softball as a relief pitcher for all 3 years of his team.Act II - Chapter 56 Act II Being assigned to the same room as Kuramochi and Sawamura, Asada was subjected to the room's welcome tradition. Because of this, he feels that his high school life has ended before even starting.Act II - Chapter 12 Spring Tournament In the third round of the tournament, Asada watches from the bleachers and is quite impressed with Sawamura's pitching.Act II - Chapter 14 Moreover, his first impression of Sawamura being a annimated person who's all talk also changes. Along with Okumura, Asada also has a hard time finishing the required meals at the dorm. When Sawamura offered him to take along for pitching practice once he declined the kind offer immediately - regretting it because it was out of habit too adamantly.Act II - Chapter 23 Sawamura wasn't angry about the refusal, which surprised Asada. Soon, Asada have a hard time adjusting to the lifestyle of being in the dorm, resulting to him seemingly avoiding his roommates. Sawamura starts to worry and announces that he'll be the one to cheer Asada up.Act II - Chapter 25 Asada gets encouraged by Sawamura one time during meals which irritated Okumura. Asada swiftly finishes his meal and asks Sawamura can go play catch to cut off quarrel. They didn't get to play catch however, since an annoyed Sawamura went on to Kanemaru's room to complain about what happened in the dining hall, leaving the freshman behind.Act II - Chapter 26 Asada tagged along with Sawamura after the Quarterfinal to watch his replay and was surprised that Sawamura would be so critical of himself despite such a good performance in the game. Asada became curious about how many pitches Sawamrua is able to throw, and the later explains that it's not about the type of pitches but the number of grips. This made Asada wants to see Sawamura's pitches up close so he invited Sawamura to finally play catch with him.Act II - Chapter 32 Relationship with other characters Sawamura Eijun Asadas first impression of Sawamura is that of a high-spirited person who is all talk. But Sawamura's performance during the match against Eigen High told him otherwise. Sawamura also cares for his kouhai, encouraging him to finish up his meals and always inviting Asada to play catchball. Sawamura also have influenced Asada and Okumura into picking up the tire pulling training, thinking it would help them catch up with the 1st string players faster. Kuramochi Youichi After Asada becomes the victim of their prank, he is a bit afraid of him. He describes him as a demonic upperclassman. Kuramochi doesn't take long to notice that he seemingly avoids them. Because of Asada's apparently lack of enthusiasm and motivation Kuramochi calls him "kinda listless". Skills Curveball Asada is able to throw a slow, loopy Curveball that has very big drop. A Breaking pitch that has too much of a pronounced break is usually considered to be not very effective. However, due to Asada's height and the fact that he is a South Paw pitcher, make the pitch seems as if it was going to hit a left-handed batter on the head, forcing them to dodge the pitch, only for it to drop down and back into the zone. These characteristics result in a pitch that is very unique to Asada. * Asada also applies pitching from the set position (or from stretch) most of the time even when there is no runner on base. Because he was told in middle school that tall and big players tends to have very noticeable movements making it easy for runners to steal from them, he apply this technique to help him reduce the risk of base stealing as he realized as a pitcher without special qualities, he will have to face a lot of runners. Trivia *He is no good at dealing with practical jokes. *He is a morning person and a light sleeper.Act II Chapter 24 *Because he and Okumura Koushuu are the ones who are struggling with the amount of food the most, Okumura calls them "the slowpoke squad." Quotes *"Make yourself more appealing!" ''- Sawamura'' *"This person is sleep talking crazy things again!"- about Sawamura *"He's getting the batters out one after another like nobody's business." ''- about Sawamura'' *"Ugh this is too much for me after all. Living in a dorm in one room with those demonic senpais. It's over. My high school life is already over before even starting." - about Sawamura and Kuramochi *"He looks like a wimp, but he's mustered enough assertiveness to be confident with his ball handling... Well he's a guy who decided to come to a school like Seidou to play baseball. I guess it means he too, is a full-fledged pitcher, with everything that entails.." -''Kuramochi'' References Navigation fr:Asada Hirofumi Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Seidou High School Category:Pitcher Category:1st Year High School